The Time Jinchuuriki
by naruino789
Summary: What happens when naruto and ino are all alone after everyone dies in the fourth shinobi war
1. Chapter 1

A.N:

Hello guys this is my first fanfic I'm just going to tell you guys that I'm a new fanfic writer. Most of my fanfic are going to be naruto/ino fanfics because I love the anime and I think they should make it a twist were naruto gives up on sakura and doesn't like hinata like that. That's basically it so I hope you read my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

The fourth shinobi war was the worst and most dangerous war out of all the wars because during this war everyone was fighting for freedom from the tsukuyomi and in the end all the kages and elemental country forces died. All except two people our favorite blonde hero and his fellow blonde companion/lover Ino. That was two years ago during that time naruto and ino's relationship grew to the point were they would die for each others safety.

Today we see our blonde war survivor's sitting on what used to be hokage monument. Ino is in naruto's arms weeping her eyes out mourning over her friends and family. "At least we have each other "naruto says trying to stop ino from feel so bad because he loves her and because they are mentally bond through a permanent jutsu from the Yamanaka clan so he felt all her emotional pain and could read her mind and vice versa. **"Hey kit I know a way the you and your mate can be happy" Kurama says. ** "What do you mean" naruto asks "what did you say naruto" ino thinks. I'm talking to Kurama. "**Kit tell your mate to use shintenshin no jutsu so we all can talk".** "okay Ill tell her" naruto answers. "Ino can you useshintenshin no jutsu on me, Kurama wants to talk to both of us"

"ok" Ino goes through some hand sign's and says "shintenshin no jutsu!" and sends her mind into naruto.

She finds herself in a damp sewer were the 9 tailed fox laying down next to a standing naruto. "**Ok Ino what would you be willing to do to go back and save all of your human friends and family" **Kurama ask "anything and everythingexcept loosing naruto" Ino firmly replies **"would you be willing to become what kit here has been his whole life" **

"Do you mean a jinchuricki" Ino asks **" Yes I can split myself in to another demon and my chakra tails will just regenerate back but the most chakra tails I can put in the new demon is 8 because I need some chakra to regenerate from and when im done she'll be outside and she will willingly let kit here to seal her inside of you." **"but why do I need to become a jinchuricki" **"I am going to teach kit one of the most powerful jutsu's ever a time travel jutsu and you a jutsu that brings the dead back to life but the person who you bring back will live as long as you do unless killed. And to answer your question only demons or jinchuuricki can use these jutsu's and only demons or jinchuricki can go back in time, its to painful for normal humans… oh! And you guys will know how to do it because nibi wich is what I'm going to name the new demon and I will give you our memory on how to use it so im going to let you guys think about it"** back outside of naruto's mind "so what do you think we should do ino" "I want to do it, tell Kurama well do it, as long as I have you I'll be fine" "I love you ino" naruto says "I know I love you to" Ino replies naruto got down on his right nee and slowly pulled out a small black box from his pocket. While opening he asks the 4 words that made ino's heart flutter and start crying "will you marry me" when the box opens it reveals a silver diamond studded ring with a golden outline. Naruto starts worrying "I hope she says yes" naruto thinks. Ino hears this through the mental bond they have and slaps him hard on the face "How dare you think I'm going to say no of course I will baka!" Ino yells. "I'm sorry ….." naruto is cut off by ino's lips being smashed into his while their tongues forcefully fight and he loves every second of it.

"so were going to get married as soon as were old enough again"** "Ok kit we have a problem tell ino to do her jutsu again"** "Ino do your jutsu again" Ino flashes through her hand signs and appears in naruto's mind in front of the 9 tails cage **"Ok I looked into it and you have to be part demon as a minimum so your both going to merge a little with nibi and me, since naruto is my jinchuuricki I can give him the full 9 tails but you will only be able to get 8 tails"** Kurama says "that's fine" naruto and ino both say at the same time. **"Lets begin, ino go back and ill give kit the info on the jutsu**" "ok ino Kurama says it will take a few seconds for the demon to come-" he gets cut of when the ground starts rumbling and an baby blue 8 tailed fox demon comes out of the ground leaving a giant hole. Naruto tells ino "Ino lay down on the floor" naruto then yells "EIGHT TRIGRAM SEAL!" with that the 8 tailed demon is sealed into Ino "ok ino its time to turn part demon he cuts his finger and draws a giant jutsu formula on the ground using his blood "Ino trace over the formula with your blood" naruto says as soon as she finishes the start float in air while gold light surrounds them (like in shrek when Fiona kisses shrek at the end) while the float their lips meet.

Then they start their descending.**" kit do the jutsu and you guys wont look like demons **until** after the jutsu you'll have to do a henge so find out what time period your going to and hurry I don't like this time period" Kurama says. ** "ok Ino I think we should go back to where it all started before sasuke's defection " naruto says " I think we should go a week before graduation" Ino says "okay lets do it " naruto goes through hands signs at lightning speeds. When he finishes everything goes white and he opens his eyes. 

A.N: Ok guys thtanks for reading my first fanfic ill hve the next chapter in by the day after tomorrow read and review thanks .


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N Hey guys this is the 2__nd__ chapter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto _

_-and he opens his eyes_

Naruto's POV:

The first thing he see's when he open's his eyes is his poor excuse of an apartment and feels something soft under him, his bed "wow I cant believe it I haven't been here since I was 13 ", he gets up and sees all of his used ramen cups and trash " I guess I better clean this up, Ino would kill me if she saw this mess" naruto thinks to himself , half an hour later after cleaning naruto steps into his bathroom to get ready to go to the academy. When he starts brushing his teeth he looks in the mirror to find he has 9 tails " OH MY KAMI !" he yells **"Calm down kit its just what you look like when your in your demon form just do a demon henge (made it up), if you do this you wont change to this form if someone hits you the only way you'll look like this is if you want to, but if you go to my dimension you'll have to go into your demon form" **Kurama says "ok then what are the hand signs for the demon henge" Kurama goes through a set of hand signs slow enough for naruto to copy then naruto does them and henge's into himself when he was 25 and he's wearing black pants with pocket for his ninja tools, a black shirt and a jacket exactly like the yondaime jacket with the kanji for fox sage on the back, with black ninja sandals. "I won der what ino is doing"

Ino's POV:

Ino wakes up to the sight of her perfect purple room with her lamp, chair and other stuff. The first thing she notices is that she has 8 purple tails "OH MY-"

She cuts herself off when she realizes if she kept screaming her mom or dad would come up. She hears knocking "princess are you ok I heard screaming?" Inouchi asks "I'm fine dad I'm just changing" ino says she has to hold back a tear because in the future her dad dies protect her pregnant mother who died a few minutes later. She remembers how naruto saved her after that.

_Flashback _

_Ino watched as her pregnant mother was slaughtered in front of her and the next thing she knew the guy was coming after her. She couldn't do any thing because she had run out of chakra. She closed her eyes read for the pain of a sword to cut her throat but it never came. When she opened her eye's she saw Naruto in sage mode and hears "RASENGAN BARRAGE!" That was when she fell for him, but she would never tell him that. She started cry when he fell to the floor holding his wound but then she heard a loud "POOF" sound it was a clone. But it still hurt that she thought he die. _

_Flashback end _

Tears rolled down Ino's face at the thought of naruto dieing.

Ino hears a voice in her head **"Don't cry little one hello I'm the beautiful, and strong Nibi, I'm also your 8 tailed demon" Nibi says** "ok hello my name is Ino yamanaka and soon to be Ino namikaze" Ino says in her mind **"Oh and here are the hand signs to the jutsu Kurama was talking about, the demon henge you'll be able to choose when you want to show your true form or not"**. Nibi goes through hand signs so ino can see them.

Ino goes through the hand signs and henge's into her 25 year old self wearing an elegant purple dress that hugs her body perfectly and reaches just above her knees.

Naruto's POV

After hengeing into his outfit naruto goes to the fridge to find he has nothing except a carton of milk and ramen he quickly adds water and eats his instant ramen. "Man I missed this" he thinks to himself. He looks at his clock that read 7:30 "I still have half an hour before class starts I should go buy Ino some flowers" he thinks to himself. With that he leaves his apartment his apartment to go to the only flower shop in town, The Yamanaka Flower Shop. While he walks he feels the glares he gets from people who recognize him and he sees the surprised look from some people." I guess I look more like my dad then I thought" Naruto thinks. When he finally get there he's welcomed by Ino's mother "Hello young man you must be new to the village I haven't seen you around here" "No I just came back from a really long trip" Naruto half lied "That's nice so what can I help you with" she asks "I would like to buy flowers for my beautiful girlfriend do you have any in mind" Naruto asks "Oh, my daughter Ino always said she'd want her boyfriend to buy her purple irises, what do you think" she asks "yeah I think she'd love them" After naruto paid he left for the academy. He gets there 10 minutes before its time for class.

Ino's POV:

Once Ino was ready she ate the pancakes her mother left her alone because her mother went to the cash register to start the day and her father left to the interrogation unit for work. She hears her mother talking to someone "- my daughter Ino always said she'd want her boyfriend to buy her purple irises-"Ino turned a deep red ,then she heard that then she heard someone say "yeah I think she'd love them" she was sure that voice was familiar but she brushed it off, and with that she left for the academy.

Naruto's POV  
When naruto walked in to the classroom all eyes dropped on to him sakura was like "cha now 2 people can go after me, he looks handsome take that Ino-pig" after a few seconds Iruka confronts naruto "Who are you and what do you want" naruto replies "what are you talking about Iruka-sensei its me Naruto Uzumaki" Everyone in the room yells "WHAT!" "I can't believe Naruto got so handsome in a few days (they had the weekend off) and he looks so buff, and he already likes me cha take that Ino-pig" Sakura thought she then got up and started rubbing his chest "whoa he has a six pack, major score" Sakura thought she tries seductively say "hey are those flowers for me Naruto, do you want to go on that date you always wanted, we could get all the ramen if you want" Naruto pushed her away and said "Get away from me you flat chested slut and these flowers are for my hime" "What did you say naruto-baka" she tries to give him a left hook but naruto grabs her arm and threw her to the side making her almost go unconscious . "Dope just sit down and shut up" yelled sasuke who earned a punch in the face from Naruto. "Get away from him naruto-baka he could defeat you with the flick of his finger the only reason you landed a hit was because he wasn't looking!"

Naruto let loose his killing intent towards sakura which shut her up. Ino came into the class a minute after everyone calmed down to be greeted by a deep passionate kiss from naruto and got flowers. "Hello my Ino-hime" she blushed at the new nick name. "Whoa that's Ino, she is so pretty now!" sasuke and sakura both thought at the same time. "Ok guys its time for the graduation test mizuki started giving out paper's with 5 question"

What did the 4th hokage do with the 9 tailed fox?

What was the 1st hokages name?

What are the 3 throwing weapons?

Name an S classed jutsu?

Name a missing ninja?

"this test is easy Ino-hime" Naruto thought "yeah lets just finish" naruto was done 2 minutes after the test was distributed so he started meditating an hour later Naruto and the rest of the class went outside for the next part of the test." "Ok guys now its time for the taijutsu portion of the test first is hinata and shino

Hinata gets into her huuga style stance and shino gets into a stance. Hinata moves forward and tries to hit shino on the back of his neck but shino doges but gets hit in the gut with a gentle fist making him fall to the floor.

"Ok guys that's enough, Kiba and Choji " Iruka said Kiba got into his animal like style and choji got into his akamichi style Kiba destroys Choji by knocking him out by hitting the back of his neck. "Ok Shikamaru-"Iruka gets cut off by shikamaru "I forfeit" "OK then….. Ino and Sakura" Iruka says, Ino gets into naruto's fox style and sakura gets into the academy's style "Just give up Ino-pig on this match and sasuke-kun" Sakura shrieked "why would I want some selfish emo when naruto is way more of a man" With that Ino ran towards Ino giving her a barrage of punches and kick leaving Sakura panting on the ground "Where's your man now forehead girl?" Ino asks "He's going to sweep me of my feet and carry me bridal style right sasuke-kun"sakura replies "No" Everybody laughs at Sakura including Sasuke. Mizuki just shakes his head and takes sakura to the infirmary.

"Ok for the last match its sasuke and naruto" Iruka says "Just give up Dope and when I beat you I'll give that slut of yours a visit" sasuke says and then smirks. But that smirk falls when naruto uses Kurama's chakra for killing intent then he kicks sasuke into the air punching him all the way to the sky and kicks him to the ground "namikaze barrage!" sasuke hits the ground leaving a huge crater in the ground. All of sasuke's fan girls run to help him. Ok guys were just going to do our final part of the test out here (sakura is back so is sasuke) any questions before I explain the final test" sakura yells "Naruto-baka cheated!" "shut up sakura!" everyone yells Ok everyone make at least 3 bunshin in a line Iruka looked at everyone's bunshins touching them and making sure there fine but when he got to naruto he tripped and naruto's clone caught him everyone gasped except Ino. "Ok everyone passes, one week from now i want you all to come back here for your genin teams" Iruka said everyone cheered except sasuke and went outside to be congratulated by there parents. Naruto was heading home when someone grabs his shoulder and turns him around and he feels something soft on his lips he looks down to see Ino smiling up at him.  
A.N : ok guy I may or may not right a chapter 3 in the next few days because there a flood coming in my area tonight ill give you guys the next chapter in a few days


End file.
